Déjà Vu
Déjà Vu= |-| Legendary Déjà Vu= Summary On a remote island in Skylands, Déjà Vu tirelessly worked on a machine that would make the perfect three-minute egg in half the time. After pouring over countless magic tomes, and even consulting the lost plans used to create the legendary Tower of Time, she finally completed construction of the huge machine. Unfortunately, a gang of evil giant sea slugs, searching for a way to acquire super speed, learned of her machine and set about to take it at all costs. Slow, but well armed, the massive slugs bore down on the island. But rather than allow her work be used for evil, Déjà Vu quickly jumped into action and set the clock’s hands to thirteen – causing a time overload. Caught up in the blast, she was given an amazing power over time, which she then used to stop the evil slugs in their tracks and spin them home. Now as a Skylander, Déjà Vu uses her incredible powers to turn back the clock on evil! Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly higher | At least 7-B, possibly higher Name: Déjà Vu Origin: Skylanders Gender: Female Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Magic (due to being a Magic element Skylander), Time Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Can summon past versions of herself to aid her in battle, Healing (via Time Heals All Wounds), Skilled Fighter (won an arena tournament) Attack Potency: City level (Can fight against and defeat Wolfgang, who split a small moon in half with his soundwaves; Defeated a trio of Skylanders including Fist Bump, who can create magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can also harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ), possibly higher (Creates black holes, though they are clearly not to the same extent as real ones) | At least City level, possibly higher (Stronger than base) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to characters like Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, Punk Shock, and Bad Juju, who all use natural lightning in combat), possibly Relativistic+ (Can somewhat keep up with characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, and Aurora, who use real light projectiles and can move at light speed in short burts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class, possibly higher | At least City Class, possibly higher Durability: City level (Can tank attacks from Wolfgang and likely Fist Bump), possibly higher (Unaffected by her own black holes) | At least City level, possibly higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least hundreds of meters via projectiles Standard Equipment: A magical staff and hourglass Intelligence: At least Above Average (Devised a successful strategy that allowed her to win against Fist Bump, Trail Blazer, and Fling Kong all at once) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Space-Time Shots:' Déjà Vu shoots a magical sphere of time energy from her staff that hones in on enemies. **'Space-Time Duality:' Déjà Vu shoots two Space-Time Shots at once. *'Past Selves:' Déjà Vu creates a temporal clone of herself that explodes after a short while. Déjà Vu can switch places with it for a quick dodge. **'Long-Term Memory:' Past clones last longer. **'Circular Logic:' Past clones will shoot Space-Time Shots. **'Explosion Déjà Vu:' When a past clone explodes, the explosion is twice repeated. **'Time Heals All Wounds:' When a past clone takes damage, Déjà Vu restores health. **'Warp Field:' Shooting past clones with Space-Time Shots will create a warp field that draws enemies near it. **'Past Self Paralysis:' Past clones deal more damage and stun nearby enemies on contact. **'Go Out With a Bang:' Past clones scatter out Space-Time Shots when they explode or when Déjà Vu switches out with it. *'Time Shift:' Déjà Vu creates a time rift that damages enemies. Shooting the rift with Space-Time Shots will turn it into a black hole that draws enemies toward it. **'Time Rifts Aplenty:' Déjà Vu can have multiple time rifts active at once. *'Black Hole Beldom:' Déjà Vu's Soul Gem ability. Time rifts will now turn into larger black holes, "releasing unstable time power" according to the ability's description. Key: Base | Legendary Déjà Vu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 7